Burn Away My Sorrows
by DarkNexusVII
Summary: He knew what he said. "I understand why she choose him over me." But deep down he never understood why. Despite her relationship with Neptune he still has feelings for her. But she continues to hurt his already broken heart. Will his feelings for her continue to remain? Or will someone be able to open his heart and give him the love he deserves?
1. Teaser

**RWBY**

**Burn Away My Sorrows**

Trailer

* * *

Jaune exited the arena after his battle. Tears threatened to fall from his face. He left before she could see him.

He didn't want her to see him at this state.

The blond-haired boy would only experience more pain. Everyone told him to move on, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He didn't continue pursuing her like before, instead he just watch her from a distance. Everyone believed he moved on, but he never did.

Despite this she still hasn't treated him any better. She continued to say words that hurt him. Their friends would just see him smile and laugh like it was nothing.

If they knew what he was thinking they would learn it was only a mask to hide his true feelings.

Deep down he wanted to run away and weep.

But Jaune didn't think it was okay for him to cry. So he just channeled his feelings to his training with Pyrrha.

This helped him become a better fighter. The thought made him happy, but it couldn't heal his heart.

As she continued to say bad things about him it helped him become a better fighter.

Then today during their combat class their teacher Glynda Goodwitch paired him up against Weiss.

He looked at her and saw an evil smile adorn her face.

When they met on arena he saw her smile like never before.

The opportunity for paying him back after all attempts and nuisance made her smile.

When Glynda began the match Weiss didn't hold back. Her barrage of dust and glyphs made it difficult for him to even get close to her.

The blond boy didn't know how long their match raged on, but surprisingly in the end he managed to win.

He smiled when he was announced the winner.

He looked at Weiss and saw her anger.

The sapphire-eyed boy walked up to her and offered his hand to her.

"That was a close match," Jaune said as he smiled.

Weiss slapped his hand away, the anger on her face never left her.

Suddenly she lashed out at him, she called him every name she could think of, pointed out all his flaws, and everything she hated so much about him.

When she stopped the shocked boy said, "I-I thought we were friends how can you-,"

But he was suddenly interrupted when Weiss slapped him. The sound of her slap echoed in the arena.

Everyone saw the visible slap mark on Jaune's cheek.

"We were never friends," She announced before walking out of the arena.

At that moment his eyes grew red, he knew he was going to weep for the first time in years. So he quickly exited the arena before she saw him. If she were to see him cry she would mock him and continue to break his heart.

Now he was sitting in benches in the locker rooms as he whipped away the tears and tried to stop himself from crying. His weapons were on the floor as he tried to do this.

"_It's not okay for Hunters to cry. A hero never cries. I'll never be a hero if I cry. I can't cry. I can't cry." _The blond boy tried to convince himself.

Remembering everything Weiss said to him didn't help him. Her words stung him like a snake biting its prey.

He suddenly froze when he heard heels click against the floor.

"_Great, someone is going to see me cry now."_

After for enduring all of the things she said to him, he was now going to break down and let out the emotions he masked.

His tears fell on the floor.

"_Why couldn't you see me as a friend?" _

Drop.

"_Why couldn't you smile to me?"_

Drop.

"_Why didn't you give me a chance?"_

Drop.

"_Why…Why do you hate me?"_

Drop.

"_Why did I have to cry?"_

Drop.

"Heroes never cry," He whispered to himself. "Does this mean I'll never be a true hero?"

As he hung his head in despair he saw a woman's feet under him.

Jaune didn't look up to see who it was. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his head. Jaune felt her warm body as she did this.

"I told you before," a familiar voice said to Jaune.

"It's okay for a knight to cry, especially when their Princess doesn't love him."

When he heard those lines he looked up and saw Cinder smiling at him.

At that moment he finally broke down hiding his face and crying on her. She stoked his hair as she whispered comforting words to him.

**Authors note**

**So yeah it's been like 7 something months since I updated Shadow of the White Fang and all of you really want Blake and Jaune to finally meet, but have no fear its almost here. I have to change some stuff and send it to my proof reader before I can finally post it. Expect it to be release Monday maybe Sunday IDK. Thank you for all your kind support and love towards my JaunexBlake story. **

**This will also be another long story I hope you all will also like. Good News it is a JaunexCinder one. This is just a trailer or teaser of it. Sorry it was so little. It will be longer as I get better. **

**Just saying I'm really disappointed at how good stories turned bad after they added something to it. -_-**


	2. Chapter I

**RWBY**

**Burn Away My Sorrows**

Jealously and anger

* * *

Weiss sat in the bleachers beside two of her teammates while watching a battle going on in the arena.

The match was between Ruby and another student in the school.

She watched the match with half interest. She and almost all of the students in the arena already knew who was going to win.

The speed of Ruby's semblance combined with the skill her weapon required easily outmatched her opponent.

He hadn't been able to land a hit on her while the younger girl was able to land hits on him. With each hit she landed on him a large portion of his aura dropped.

Before long she landed another hit on him and dropping his aura to the red zone.

Ruby's opponent dropped to the ground.

The victor was Ruby.

The white-haired girl wasn't surprised by this outcome, but she was shocked to see her partner sit on her opponent's back and taking several cookies out to eat.

"_Where and how did she manage to get those cookies?"_ Weiss thought to herself.

As Ruby happily ate her cookies Weiss saw their Professor Glynda Goodwitch approaching the stage. She soon said, "The match goes to Ruby Rose."

When the red capped girl heard her voice her chowing slowed. The silhouette of the woman towered over the young girl.

Soon she turned around to face her. Upon seeing her Professor she sheepishly smiled at her.

The emerald-eyed woman pushed her loose glasses back into place before speaking, "Miss Rose try not to eat in the arena especially when your lunch hour is almost near."

After munching the last of her cookie the red head girl replied, "Okie dokie Professor Goodwitch."

Ruby stood up, saluting to her professor before leaving the arena in a blink of an eye with rose petals trailing behind her.

Weiss disappointingly shook her head. She learned over the course of this semester too trust the leadership Ruby has, but she isn't setting an example to others by eating in the arena.

Weiss soon notice the presence of the young girl beside her.

The white-haired girl looked at Ruby, receiving a smile from her before the girl said, "That was a piece of cake."

She rolled her eyes.

Yang went over and said, "Nice work out there little sis."

Even Blake congratulated the small girl.

They were going to Everyone went silent when their professor spoke.

After clearing her throat the blonde-haired women said, "The next match will be between Dahlia Ashka and Weiss Schne."

When she heard her name the white-haired girl stood up.

The Heiress saw her picture and her opponent's picture

After seeing the two girls the Professor said, "You two are up next, gear up and prepare for your match."

Weiss nodded her head before leaving her teammates to prepare for the upcoming match.

She entered the locker room and quickly searched for her locker.

When she found her locker she walked up to it. The holographic pad instantly appeared. Her finger touched the holographic pad, entering the numbers 93477.

The holographic pad blinked green several times before a metallic click was heard.

She opened her locker to see her regular clothes, dust crystals, and dust vials.

Most importantly she saw her signature weapon Myrtenaster, a multi-action dust rapier, built with the best material money could buy. All thanks to the unlimited funds her family has as the world's largest dust company.

She quickly changed out of her uniform and into her usual attire, a white dress with a white bolero over it bearing her family crest and white boots.

The white haired girl placed her school uniform back into the locker.

When her uniform hung on the hanger her light blue-eyes locked onto the weapon leaning on the side of her locker.

After taking a glance at it her hand reached for the hilt. Instantly her fingers felt the cold residing on weapon. When her hand was use to the feeling she tightened her hold on it before taking it out of the locker.

Once her weapon was out of her locker she took a moment to examine it, making sure there weren't anything wrong with her weapon.

Weiss noticed the chamber that held the dust that she used was low.

She removed the chamber that was currently in her weapon and replaced it with a new chamber from her locker.

The Heiress made a note to herself to refill the chambers as she locked her new chamber into place.

When her chamber was secured on her weapon her hand spun the new chamber, showing the different colors of dust she had at her disposable. After seeing every dust full she sheathed the rapier and left the locker rooms to the arena.

Weiss entered the arena and noticed her opponent at the far end of the arena. While walking towards the arena the white-haired girl took a moment to get a good look at Dahlia Ashka, the girl she was going to defeat.

The girl wore a dark-purple pleated dress with black heels, had long black hair that extended far down her back, and red eyes similar to blood.

While looking at her opponent's appearance an energetic voice from the audience shouted, "Good luck Weiss!"

Weiss looked to see Ruby smiling at her.

She silently laughed in her head.

_Ha. Luck as if I need it. Luck is only for those who come unprepared. But I…_Her light blue-eyes locked onto her opponent…_always come prepared. _

A proud smile adorned her face, but it soon disappeared when she heard someone's voice.

"Go get her Snow Angel," A male voice called out.

Upon recognizing someone call her Snow Angel she sighed.

She didn't even look back to see who it was. It was clear to her who it was.

Jaune Arc, another student attending Beacon and a leader among the chosen few.

He was friends with Ruby and the rest of her teammates, but he wasn't considered a friend to her. If anything he was just an acquaintance.

She might have been his friend if he hadn't gained an attraction to her. She never understood why he liked her. There were plenty of other girls in Beacon to creep out, but he had to set his eyes on her.

_This blond idiot, why doesn't he get the clue I don't like him? _

It didn't matter to her on how much he liked her because his affection for her was an illusion. In the end he like many others before him were all the same. They only sought after her for her family name and the wealth it bring.

No one liked her for who she was.

This reoccurring truth caused her to grow a headache causing her to sigh in frustration. When her headache disappeared she returned her gaze to Dahlia.

Right now she needed to clear her mind and focus on the upcoming battle.

Her left hand move to reached for her rapier, pulling it out and pointing it at her opponent.

After getting her weapon out Weiss noticed a black hole appear beside her opponent. She was alarmed at the sight as she saw Dahlia dug her hand onto the black hole. But she was surprised to see her pull something from the abyss.

From the abyss was a lance with a black shaft and white spearhead.

_How intriguing, _Weiss thought to herself.

Once her weapon was fully revealed Weiss saw her opponent point her weapon at her.

The white haired girl readied her stance and waited for the signal from their teacher.

Once she heard Glynda yell, "Begin," Weiss immediately dashed towards Dahlia.

Her rapier led the way as she drew closer and closer to Dahlia.

Once she was close enough to her the ebony-haired girl jumped to the side missing her attack.

Weiss turned around and saw Dahlia coming at her. The lance was aimed at the side of her body.

She quickly shifted her body, barely dodging the attack by an inch.

Dahlia continued to jab her lance at the Heiress.

Weiss moved her rapier to counter each of her attacks.

Soon the two were locked in a stalemate. Both of their weapons were against the other, the two girls attempted to use their strength to overcome the other.

The white-haired girl struggled to keep it going. Dahlia's strength easily overcame her strength. With each passing second she could feel her arms shaking and Dahlia's lance getting closer and closer to her. But before Dahlia could exploit her weakness, Weiss kicked her on her knees.

Weiss saw the right side of her body drop to the ground. Before Weiss could do anything she saw Dahlia lance coming at her.

She back flipped away from the attack. Weiss composed her stance as she saw Dahlia rise.

Once Weiss saw her standing she dashed towards her. This time Weiss was on the offensive. She moved her rapier to aim at her opponent's torso.

Dahlia however managed to maneuver her attacks.

The ebony-haired girl continued to shift her body at the opposite direction of her attacks.

When Weiss tried once again to hit her Dahlia's lance parried her attack, staggering the white-haired girl and exposing a portion of her body.

Weiss saw Dahlia using this opportunity, but before she could Weiss twirled her right fingers.

A black glyph quickly formed to block the attack. Soon the black Glyph turned white and pushed the ebony-haired girl back.

While Dahlia recovered from the slight push, Weiss spun the chamber on her rapier. When she saw it on the white dust crystal her two fingers on her left hand pulled a trigger casing 4 dust rounds to be released from her Rapier.

The dust homed in on Dahlia. Within a few seconds the dust hit its attended targeting.

The arena was soon covered by a white fog and ice particles. While waiting for it to clear Weiss body shivered slightly to the cold moving passed her.

When it was cleared Weiss's eyes widen. From the ground there were several black spikes. Upon looking at the tip she saw it being encased in ice.

Weiss looked past the spikes to see if her opponent was there, but saw only an empty area.

She raised her rapier.

Her eyes moved from the left to the right. As she looked to her right side she saw Dahlia charging at her.

Weiss quickly moved away from her attack.

Suddenly black spikes began to pop up from the ground. Weiss quickly backed away, trying to avoid the spikes that were forming.

When she saw she didn't have any more ground to back up to she summoned several black glyph in the air. She jumped towards it, but while she jumped towards it a black spiked raised itself beside her. Weiss dodged it, but not without losing a few strands of her white hair.

Once she was safe Weiss saw the spikes retreat to the ground. When they were all gone Weiss jumped back to the floor.

She heard her opponent say, "You did a good job at evading most of the spikes, but you didn't dodge all of them."

Weiss raised her right eye brow, "What are you talking about?"

Her opponent moved her weapon pointing at the lower end of her body.

Weiss eyes followed where it was pointed at and saw a scratch on the side of her ankle. The side of her leg slowly glowed and once the glowing stopped the cut disappeared like it was never there to begin with.

The Heiress sucked her teeth. She had been so preoccupied with dodge those spikes that she didn't notice one slipping pass her and cutting her leg.

Weiss wasn't going to allow that to happen again.

She looked at the aura meter. Weiss saw her aura at the 70% while Dahlia was at the 80%.

Her match was far from over.

She took a moment to inhale the air before reviewing on her knowledge of her opponent so far.

Dahlia's weapon is a lance. Her weapon didn't seem to have any form of a barrel or area to launch any dust or gunshots.

The weakness of her weapon seemed to be a lack of any sort of range, making attacking from a distance an ideal way to win. But even that is risky and inefficient.

_She would just summon spikes from the ground and it would hit the dust rounds as it is trying to reach her. _

The white-haired girl knew she would only waste dust. Not only that, but her opponent would summon spikes towards her forcing her to be at the defensive.

Attacking from a distance isn't an option

It seems like her only hope to wining this is overwhelming her opponent with continuous attacks and strikes until an opening arise.

With this plan in mind Weiss readied her stance before dashing towards her opponent.

* * *

"That girl is good," Jaune heard Yang say.

"Yeah, but good or not I'm sure Weiss will beat her," Ruby said.

Jaune smiled at Ruby before returning his attention back to the fight.

He agreed with what the red capped girl said. No matter how badly it looked or how badly it is, he would always have faith and believe in the abilities and skills Snow Angel had.

As he watched her fight he could only look in awe at the beauty that the white-haired girl had.

He remembered seeing her for the first time when he watched Ruby getting scolded by her when the young girl caused an explosion with the dust that Weiss had in her hand.

After getting annoyed by Blake she stormed off. While storming off she passed by him.

When he laid his blue-eyes on her he was speechless. His felt his heart racing as she approached him. As she passed him her light blue-eyes took a brief glance at him before looking away,

When she was gone his heart returned to normal.

Since then he first saw her he nicknamed her Snow Angel.

Weiss didn't appreciate the name and lashed out at him when he called her that. But he didn't understand why she hated it.

He was only calling something worthy of her beauty.

_Was there any reason for her to hate it? Does she not see the beauty she has? _He asked himself as he continued watching her match.

* * *

Weiss backed up when she saw the black spikes forming in front of her. She continued to back up until she was at a safe distance away.

The white-haired girl panted. She was once again pushed back by her opponent's semblance.

Over the course of the battle Weiss their speed matched the others. So it would be difficult getting passed the others defenses.

But the white-haired girl found herself at a disadvantage.

Whatever her opponent's semblance was it gave the girl a huge advantage over her.

If she wanted to get defeat her opponent then she had to use the haste glyph. In theory it should increase her reaction time, and speed. But there were risked using the glyph.

There were some flaws with the glyph itself. For one thing the glyph required more aura than her body can give, an error on her part when she designed the glyph.

She also didn't master this glyph and due to this she almost was drained of aura the first time she tried it.

If she were to fully utilize it she needed more time and practice. Unfortunately she didn't have that sort of luxury.

With no other choice left Weiss decided to take the risk.

She spun the rapier's chamber. When it was at the white dust crystal she pulled the trigger on her rapier.

Four white dust rounds homed in after Dahlia.

With the distraction from the dust rounds Weiss used the opportunity to concentrate.

Her eyes closed. She imagined a clock combined with her glyph. She soon felt her growing a bit weaker.

After finishing she opening her eyes and noticed the slowness of time around her. Weiss looked in front of her and saw a black wall slowly retreating back to the ground.

She pulled the trigger on her rapier again before dashing towards her opponent.

Four white dust rounds homed after Dahlia as Weiss closed the distance between them.

Dahlia moved her lance to attack the approaching the Heiress.

With the speed she had Weiss easily saw it. The white-haired girl evaded the attack and quickly landed three hits on the girl.

While she was staggered back Weiss jumped back. She could feel the cold from the dust rounds moving pasted her.

As the dust rounds were about to hit the ebony-haired girl a black pillar formed beneath her.

The dust rounds hit the pillar, but Weiss didn't stop.

She held the trigger of her rapier. The inscriptions on her weapon began to glow white. She rushed to the pillar and drove the rapier into the pillar.

The area she dug her rapier into began to freeze up. Within a few seconds the entire pillar was turned to ice.

Weiss looked up to see the rooted Dahlia. The white haired girl summoned several glyphs to get herself up to Dahlia.

As she went up she saw the slow moving Dahlia's lance jabbed itself towards her.

The white-haired girl summoned a black glyph behind her and jumped to it before the lance reached her.

After getting herself at a safe distance from her lance Weiss dove herself into Dahlia.

Her opponent's lance moved to meet her attack, but with the haste glyph still on her she spun her body to dodge the attack.

Despite this she still managed to graze Dahlia's right arm.

Weiss summoned several glyphs around the ebony-haired girl. She used the nearest one to jump back to her opponent.

She continued to cut and slash Dahlia until she felt her body suddenly wanting to going out.

The haste glyph had stop working. She noticed her body had gone weaker and the aura she had previously was gone.

She summoned a glyph to stand on, but as soon as she was on it the glyph shattered. Her back soon landed on the ground.

Her back ached from hitting the ground. She looked up and saw Dahlia's lance aimed down on her.

Weiss forced her weak body to get up and jumped back. She barely dodged the lance.

The two were panting heavily. Weiss realized her speed had gotten slower after using the haste glyph. She realized that the haste glyph had an opposite affect after being used. Another flaw to a glyph she had to work on.

Weiss readied her rapier. Before she could do anything Dahlia easily disarmed the girl.

The Heiress was going to distance herself before getting hit by Dahlia's lance.

She could feel the last trace of her aura leaving. She couldn't continue any further and soon she dropped to the floor.

Within a few seconds a voice said, "The victor is Dahlia Askha."

The red-eyed girl bowed to the approaching professor.

"Despite your lost Miss Schnee I'm impress with how far your abilities since the beginning."

Weiss used her hands to raise her weak body and replied, "Thank you Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda nodded her head before looking at the scroll that was in her hand.

While she was trying to get up a hand presented itself in front of her. Weiss looked to see Dahlia's hand offered to her.

The white-haired girl accepted her hand and was pulled from off the ground.

After getting on her feet she heard her opponent said, "Nice match."

"Agreed, but next time I'll win," Weiss weakly said.

She smiled at her before saying, "I look forward to seeing you try."

Weiss retrieved her weapon before bitterly leaving. She couldn't believe she lost.

She returned to the locker room and placed her weapon back in her locker before changing into the School uniform.

When she returned several of her friends went up to her.

Ruby instantly began to ask her questions on the haste glyph she did.

As she continued to shower her with question after question Weiss said, "Ruby."

The young girl excitedly looked at her.

"I'm not in the mood to answer your question. I did just lose."

Ruby sheepishly smiled while rubbing the back of her head. "Right, sorry about that. I'm sorry about your lost. I'm sure you'll win the next one."

Yang Ruby's sister placed her arm on Weiss's shoulder and said, "At least you'll know what to expect next time you fight that girl."

Footsteps approached her. Weiss looked who it was and saw Jaune and his teammates come over.

"Sorry about your lost Snow Angel. Sometimes you win some and sometimes you lose," the blond knight said.

She grinded her teeth when she heard what he said and snapped before saying, "I don't need you to feel sorry for me. If anything that's the last thing I need right now."

Jaune was slightly taken back from her response.

Weiss continued to press forward, "Unlike you I manage to win, compared to you who lose every time."

The defeated blonde boy looked to the ground.

Pyrrha his partner placed a hand on her leader's shoulder.

"Weiss don't be so hard on Jaune besides he does have a point sometimes you win and other times you lose. It isn't the end of Remnant if you lose. Besides losing could be a good thing as well. You'll be able to see what you need to improve on and next time you fight I'm sure there will be a huge improvement," said the crimson-haired girl.

"How would you understand? In every match you have single handedly won. It's why everyone calls you the Goddess of Victory," Weiss added.

Weiss noticed the fake smile Pyrrha was trying to put on after hearing her words, but she was only speaking the truth. There was no point in trying to hide what everyone knows.

"You are taking this way more serious than you need to be. You lost just moved on," Blake said.

Weiss glared at the bookworm before sitting down on the bleachers for the reminder of the class.

* * *

Within the hour the class had ended. The first year students flocked out of the arena to the cafeteria.

After Jaune and his team got their food they found a table across of Ruby's team. As they were eating Jaune thought about Weiss.

The boy wondered why she seemed to hate him. Or why she acts rudely to him. Jaune couldn't remember the last time he treated her badly.

He continued to think about this as he ate his lunch. Soon after finishing his lunch he watched Nora throw food to the blonde brawler to eat.

Something loud hit a table. Jaune looked at Ruby's team and saw a binder with a mountains worth of paper in it.

Ruby cleared her throat and said, "Friends, sisters, Weiss."

Jaune heard the white-haired girl say, "Hey." He listened on as Ruby told her teammates about the plan she was having.

After a while he stopped listening in on their conversations after a while and directed his attention towards his teammates.

He watched Nora threw a pie towards the table across from theirs. He and his team followed where the pie was going and saw it had landed on the Heiress's face.

The knight was shocked, before he or anyone of his team could explain chaos erupted in the cafeteria.

Food was flying everywhere.

As the other students ran to escape from the chaos that was transpiring, Jaune found himself against the window.

After sliding down he joined the rest of his team at one side of the cafeteria.

The two teams soon started their food fight.

Jaune's team used the watermelons that were placed in front of them and hurled it towards Ruby's team.

The girls easily destroyed the watermelons with the other food.

Then Jaune was quickly taken out and laid unconscious.

When he regained consciousness a strong wind hurried him along with the food that was around him towards the cafeteria wall.

He looked in front of him and saw all the food that was carried by the small tornado.

The food relentlessly hit him and his teammates. Once it stopped the four members of team JNPR fell to the ground, colored by the food that hit them.

The two teams heard a door being forcefully opened and soon all of the chairs and tables that were piled together rearrange themselves back to where they originally were.

All the food was thrown back into the trash and all the trays and plates were stacked together.

The group of teenagers looked and saw their Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

She said, "Children please do not play with your food."

There was an awkward silence until Nora burped. Then Yang came crashing down.

The eight soon laughed while Glynda watched.

After they were done laughing the eight left the cafeteria and returned to their dorms to clean themselves up.

* * *

Weiss found herself playing a board game with her teammates in the library. She was nervously waiting for her turn as Ruby made her move.

Her attention was on the cards that were in her hand. She didn't have a clue on how to the play the board game that they were playing. The white-haired girl hopped to understand the game before her turn.

But despite looking at the cards every single time and reading the descriptions she still didn't have a grasp on the game.

Once her turn was called out by the blonde brawler, the Heiress admitted her lack of knowledge about the game and what she was supposed to do.

Yang went over and explained to Weiss on the mechanics of the game. She also gave her options on what she could do with the cards in her hand.

Weiss asked for the meaning behind the moves she could do and learned from the weeping Ruby that she could win the game in the next three turns.

She let out an evil laugh and proceeded to brag about her forces before Yang said, "You activated my trap card."

Weiss dumbly looked at her and said, "Huh?"

As she moved the pieces on the board Yang said, "Your army has been destroyed."

She sat back down and started to cry, "I hate this game of emotions we play."

Ruby quickly went over to hug her partner. "Stay strong Weiss we'll make through with this together."

"Shut up don't touch me," Weiss said as she hugged the partner back.

Jaune went over to group and asked if he could play.

Ruby replied, "Sorry Jaune we've already got four people."

"Besides this game requires a certain amount of tactical level of cunning that I seriously doubt you possess," Weiss stated

Yang pointed out the error that Weiss had made two turns ago. Prompting a annoyed sound coming from the Heiress.

"Bring it on Ice Queen I'll have you know I have been told that I'm a natural born leader."

Weiss angrily glared at the blond boy before asking, "By Who your mother?

"and Pyrrha," He added.

"Hello again," Weiss heard the crimson haired girl say.

_Please don't encourage him, _Weiss asked in her head.

"Come on let me play your hand for a turn."

"I do not trust you with the good citizens of Vacuo."

"Why not? You trusted me with way more important things. I mean you told us all that Blake's secretly a-"before he could continue Pyrrha covered his mouth.

"Fun loving person whom we all admire and respect," Pyrrha added at the end.

_This is why I would never trust you with anything, _Weiss thought as she looked at the angry looking Blake.

"Right that," Jaune bowed as he said, "Ladies enjoy your battle."

"Sup losers," a familiar male said.

The male was none other than Sun Wukong.

"Sup Sun," Ruby said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice queen."

Weiss angrily asked, "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I haven't had a formal chance to introduce you to my old friend," Sun said.

The blue-haired boy said, "Uh isn't the library for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren shouted from behind the group.

"Shut up don't be a nerd

"Gegege intellectual okay thank you," He continued and said, "I'm Neptune

Weiss asked, "So Neptune where are you from?"

"Haven and I didn't catch your name Snow Angel."

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly when he called her Snow Angel.

"Um I'm Weiss."

"Pleasure to meet you," The blue haired boy smoothly said to Weiss, causing her to blush more.

* * *

Jaune was furious. Extremely at what recently had happen. He wanted to play with Ruby and the board game the other team was playing, but they refused to let him play.

As he was about to leave Sun and his new friend appeared. Once the new guy name Neptune introduced himself Weiss asked where he was from.

When he answered her he asked for her name and called her Snow Angel. Jaune noticed the blush on her face when he called her that nickname.

_That isn't fair. I called her that since the start and she had never blushed when I call her that. But this guy comes in and makes her blush._

Not only was Jaune angry at that, he was angry upon learning Neptune joining the girl's game after Blake had left.

It wasn't fair. He waited to play with them and join in on the fun, but they didn't let him. As he angrily glared at the boy that was playing the board game with the girls he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Pyrrha.

"Is something wrong Pyrrha?"

She shook her head and reminded him about today's training.

Jaune soon hit his forehead. "Right, I totally forgot about that. Sorry about that."

"Its fine," Pyrrha said but whispered, "As long as I'm able to spend time with you."

He curiously looked at her. "What was that?"

Pyrrha quickly waved both of her hands and said, "It was nothing I was only mumbling something to myself."

He questionably looked at her before saying, "We should probably get going."

Pyrrha nodded her head and lead Jaune out the Library. As they were leaving the two bid a farewell to their friends.

But before leaving Jaune left said, "Bye Snow Angel."

She quickly looked angry and said, "You still haven't left yet?" Her eyes didn't even look at him when she said it.

When he heard her words he sadly directed his attention towards the ground and left the library with his partner.

_It wasn't fair_, Jaune thought to himself as he followed his partner.

He had never been mean to Weiss, but she would always be mean to him.

_It wasn't fair, _Jaune thought once again.

After getting to the rooftop they trained on the two quickly began today's training. Hopefully today's training would keep his mind busy.

* * *

The two finished training in a few hours. As they were getting back to their dorm Jaune decide to go for a walk.

He informed Pyrrha about this before leaving.

While he was walking he noticed posters on the walls. He stopped a moment to read what the topic was and almost hit himself in the face.

The posters were all about the Beacon dance that was going to happen in the next few days. The blond boy would have forgotten all about it if it weren't for the posters.

Usually he would be excited, but he wasn't. The person he wanted to ask to the dance had treated him badly lately.

It seems like anything he said would cause her to easily snap and yell at him. It made him sad each time she acted this way.

His sadness gotten worst when he saw her take an interest on someone she just met today.

He sighed.

_It just wasn't fair. _

While Jaune was walking he passed by three people, he noticed their uniforms weren't the same as the ones he and the rest of the students in beacon wore.

_They are probably the transfer students coming for the tournament. _

He didn't get a chance to look at their faces when they passed him, but it probably didn't matter. He would get to see them later in the tournament.

While walking he didn't realize one of them had stopped to look at him.

* * *

**Author's note**

**So sorry about posting the first chapter so late. I didn't have any experience in writing fight scenes and you guys or girls probably noticed that upon reading it. My imagination isn't that big either and I try to make everything realistic as possible, but it's still not good. I also tried to make everything perfect which delays the writing by so much. **

**In the future I'll try not to do that and hopefully I'll be able to find my writing style because I don't like what my current writing style is. I think my writing is pretty bad and its one of the things that brings me down so much every time I write. I'm also sorry if the chapter felt rushed because I felt it was rushed as well. There are probably still errors because of that and I'm terribly sorry for that.**

**I also tried to make Weiss's haste glyph something similar to Kiritsugu time alter.**

**By the way the first post in the story was just a teaser. This is the actual first chapter. I want to say more, but I have to keep this short which it isn't. So I'll update as soon as I can, but first I need to finish something that has been long overdue. Then I shall watch Tokyo ghoul and re-watch Fate zero. I bid you all farewell until I update once again.**


	3. Chapter II

**Burn Away My Sorrows**

Pain and Suffering

**I wasn't dead.**

* * *

Jaune eyes were on Weiss. She was watching Professor Port move left and right while telling his tale. He wondered if she was bored with Professor Port's lesson because he was certainly bored already.

After all listening to Professor Port's routine youth stories was taxing. But the Professor's boring and agonizing story would be worth it because today was the day he was going to spend time with Weiss.

Everything was planned out this morning. First they would go out to Vale to watch a movie, then they would eat at this restaurant called Solstice and finally when they returned to Beacon he would ask for her hand at the upcoming dance.

For all this to happen though, Weiss had to accept his date, which he planned to ask her right after the bell. He touched the glass on the table and instantly a holographic clock appeared. The time showed 3:59pm before the clock faded. There was only a few minutes left before the bell rang.

With the little time he had left, he placed his chin on the desk and returned to gazing at Weiss. When the bell finally rang he rose from his chair, gathered his things and took a deep breath before approaching Weiss.

"Hey Weiss."

She closed her eyes and his ears picked up her soft sigh. His fingers gripped the side of his binder, "I was wondering if you were free later."

Her light blue eyes didn't meet his. Instead she collected her things, stacking them on top of one another before turning her back on him.

"Weiss?"

She climbed the small steps and joined the other classmates leaving. The beating of his heart subsided, slowed by her silent departure. The grip on his binder loosened. It seems like he suffered through Port's storytelling for nothing.

"Oh, that's got to hurt."

Jaune looked behind him and saw Yang before turning his head away from her. He didn't need her to add more salt on his wound. Soon his back was patted several times. "Oh cheer up, there's always next time."

He thought about her advice. She wasn't wrong and the dance wasn't here yet so he had plenty of time to ask her. He smiled and said, "You're right, thanks."

She smiled as well before joining Ruby who waited by the door.

"Later Jaune," Ruby said, waving her small hand.

He waved back and replied, "Later."

The door closed and Jaune looked around, no other soul remained, but him. Jaune released a soft sigh. The wood creaked as he climbed the steps to the door. After reaching the top he opened the door and stepped out to the hallways. In the hallways, he saw students passing by. Then near the window he saw Nora talking to Ren and Pyrrha.

Jaune approached them and said, "Hey guys."

Ren nodded his head while Pyrrha smiled and said "Hello."

"Hey fearless leader," Nora said.

"Sorry for making you guys wait for me."

"It's fine," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah," Nora added. "Besides we don't have any cool things to do anyways."

"I'm sure you'll find something cool to do in our room Nora."

"Maybe," she replied.

Together the team began to head out.

"By the way," Jaune began "What were you guys talking about before?"

"Oh, I was just telling them about my awesome dream. "

They opened a pair of double doors that led them to the campus grounds. "What was the dream?" Jaune asked.

Excitement and happiness glowed on Nora's face. "Well since you asked I guess I'll tell you about it."

She told her dream while they walked. She was similar to Professor Port, because she loved telling stories. But unlike him Nora managed to make it exciting.

Her story telling ended once they entered the dorm hall. Together they climbed a set of stairs to get to the second floor where their dorm was located. Once they arrived at the front of their dorm, Pyrrha stepped forward to open the door. While she opened the door, Jaune's eyes shifted to the dorm across from theirs.

He stood there for a few moments until Pyrrha said, "Jaune."

His eyes turned away from the door and onto his partner. She was inside the room with their teammates. A worried expression was on her face. "Yeah, Pyrrha?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I was just thinking about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Not really," While talking to someone about it was nice, Jaune didn't feel the need to talk about it since it was the same old same old.

"Alright, but don't forget I'm always there for you."

Jaune smiled at Pyrrha and said, "I know and thanks."

He entered the room and the door behind him clicked shut.

Jaune placed his binder on his desk and headed to his bed. The mattress creaked as his back pressed on the soft covers of his blanket.

As he lay on the bed his ears picked up the click of a door. His eyes stared at the ceiling soon he sighed. Today was another failed attempt to ask Weiss out. Technically it wasn't a failed attempted because she didn't reply. But her silent departure meant she wasn't interested.

Was a simple no too hard to ask for? Apparently it was for Weiss Schnee.

Most guys would be furious if a girl did that to them, but he wasn't like them. He wasn't angry at her. How could he? He only wished she answered him because he wanted to spend some time with her.

But like many times before, it wouldn't be today.

Now what was he going to do? His plans with Weiss were crushed and he had no assignments due or back up plans. He sighed. It seems like it was going to be another boring day.

A few minutes passed as he stared at the ceiling. Soon he turned his head towards the window. The window showed the blue skies with white clouds slowly passing.

Then an idea formed in his head while he stared out the window. Maybe he'll find something to do as he walked around the academy.

Jaune rose from his bed and headed towards the only door out of the room. While passing the bathroom door he heard water running. He opened the door and stepped out in the hallway. Before shutting the door, he took a glance at his teammates. Ren was working on something, while Nora listened to music.

He closed the door behind him and his eyes looked at door across. Footsteps echoed the hallways.

Should he try again? It wouldn't hurt to try.

Jaune approached the door, after reaching it he stopped. There wasn't any sound coming from the room. Usually, they were noisy. Maybe they were doing homework or something.

Jaune formed his right hand into a fist and knocked on the door. No one answered his first call. Maybe he knocked a light bit too light.

He knocked harder the second time. Still no one answered him. He raised his fist a third time and knocked with equal force. When no one replied to his third knock, he lowered his right hand.

No one was there. They must be doing something together. That might be why Weiss didn't say anything.

From the corner of his eye a figure walked towards him. When the stranger's footsteps stopped the owners shadow laid on the door. "Waiting for someone?"

"No, not anymore." When his eyes descended on the stranger, Jaune felt his heart skipping several beats.

The girl in front of him was undoubtedly beautiful.

She had jet-black hair. The end of her hair was placed over her chest. Her bang hid one side of her amber eyes. From what he could tell, she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup. The only visible makeup he saw on her was black eye liner. Not that she needed makeup to even make her beautiful anyways.

While there were many beautiful girls in Beacon, she toppled them all. Even Weiss's beauty couldn't compare to hers.

For a few seconds Jaune stared at her, until he said, "Sorry, I was just shocked at,-"

"My Beauty?"

"Y-yeah," Jaune said, rubbing the side of his neck.

"It's quite alright. You aren't the first or the last."

Jaune couldn't blame the observers, since the stranger's beauty was breathtaking. While Jaune stood with her, he noticed her attire was different from his. Beacon Students were required to wear a white buttoned down shirt, a tie along with a jacket, boys wore pants and girls wore a skirt. But she wore a black jacket, with a black and white lined checkered skirt along with black leggings.

"You look new around here, where are you from?" Jaune asked.

"Haven," she replied.

"Haven…I've heard that place before." Jaune held his chin with one of his hands then he snapped his fingers. "I remember now, that's where Pyrrha's from."

She looked alarmed, "Pyrrha Nikos, the Goddess of Victory herself?"

"The goddess of what?"

She sighed while placing her palm on the forehead and said, "Just a title her admirers call her."

"Oh, if that's it, then yeah that's her."

"How did you come to meet her?"

"We meet on the day of out initiation. My friend introduced me to her and when the test started she pinned me on the tree and ever since that day we became partners."

"You're fortunate to have her."

Jaune couldn't help, but smile. She spoke the truth. Before he couldn't even hold his sword properly, let alone a proper stance. But ever since Pyrrha started training him, he slowly improved. His friends even noted his improvement. It brought him joy. "More than you know," He said.

She didn't question him further so Jaune thought it was a good opportunity to tell her his name. As he extended his hand out to her, he said, "I'm Jaune."

"Cinder," She replied as she accepted his hand.

Within an instant Jaune's hand was warmed by hers. It felt so warm that he thought there was a fire raging in her hand. Shortly afterwards she retracted her hand and said, "I'm sure your friend will return at some point."

Jaune looked at the closed door. "I hope so."

"Do you plan on waiting here?"

"I don't know."

"Take a walk with me," She suggested, "I could use the company and besides you don't look to busy anyways."

Cinder was right. She wasn't here. He didn't need to wait hours and hours outside of her door. There were other things he could do. "Sure," Jaune said.

She smiled, before walking ahead.

Jaune took a glance at Team RWBY'S door before following Cinder. Together they climbed down the stairs that lead them to the exit. Once outside, the gentle afternoon breeze passed Jaune. For a short period, the two were completely silent as they walked Beacon's stone paved walkway side by side. Guys passing them took a glance at Cinder, but she didn't say anything.

Finally Jaune asked, "So when did you and the other Haven students get here?"

"Yesterday night."

It must've been last night because he remembered seeing several people with her uniform when he was walking around. "I think I saw people from your school last night."

"You certainly might have."

The two walked aimlessly around the campus. The sky darkened. Questions about where they were going didn't matter to Jaune. Anything was better than waiting in his dorm doing nothing. Jaune looked to his left and there stood a giant grey tower. The building was colossal in size. The top couldn't even be seen. His eyes drew down to the base only to widen at what he saw.

He took several steps forward. Near the entrance he saw Weiss. She wore different clothing, usually she wore a dress instead she wore a white trench coat with a combat skirt, Ruby and her constantly called. For one moment she stood there, soon she sprinted away.

"The Heiress herself," Cinder said.

His lips remained closed as his eyes were focused on Weiss and as he stood there he could feel Cinder's amber eyes on him.

Soon she asked, "You like her, don't you?"

Jaune looked at Cinder before returning his eyes on Weiss. Yes he did like her; he liked her ever since he the initiation.

"From the look of it she needs help. Are you going to help her?"

Jaune shook his head.

Every fiber of his being wanted to run to her, find out what the distress was and try to help her. But he couldn't. "She'll…She'll just say, I'm in her way." Despite the training he received from Pyrrha, he would've been no use to the strong, swift and talented Weiss Schnee. Besides if she needed any help, her teammates were more than qualified to help her.

Weiss disappeared from his sights and for a time Jaune's eyes turned to a pebble on the ground.

Finally Cinder asked "What attracted you to her?"

Jaune looked towards the dark sky before he answered, "I…I don't know. Something about her just moved me. She's smart, beautiful, and skilled, like the other girls, but she's just…she's just different."

"Is that really it?"

"Yeah, is there any other reason?"

Cinder glanced at him before saying, "Other men desire something much more, worthwhile than her heart."

Feeling a bit curious he asked, "Like, what?"

"Her family's money."

He had forgotten her family owned the largest dust company in Remnant. Marrying her entitled her husband to her family's wealth. While some people wanted that, he was different.

Jaune responded, "Money doesn't really matter to me. I mean don't get me wrong having all that money is cool and all, but I just want to be happy with her." He remembered the advice his dad once told him about money and happiness. "That's enough for me, besides I wouldn't know what to do with her money."

"Honesty, a quality few have."

"Is that bad?"

"Sometimes, but in your case not at all

Her compliment made him blush.

"Do you plan on asking for her hand in the dance?"

"Of course, but so far she hasn't said yes." He recalled her silent departure and her constant no's since he began to ask her out.

"Will that stop you?"

Jaune shook his head, "Nope, I'm going to keep trying."

Suddenly his pocket vibrated. Jaune's hand reached into his pocket to pull out his scroll. He turned it on and saw Pyrrha's picture. He tapped on her picture and saw a message.

_Hey Jaune I hope you remember we have training today._

His mind went blank for a few moments. He soon said, "All man."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, but I have to get go now. Thanks for the walk Cinder. I'll see you around." He waved his hand at her before sprinting off to the locker rooms.

Luckily the locker rooms weren't far from where he was. Once he reached the locker rooms he went to his locker and quickly pressed the passcode. The locker opened and his weapon Crocea Mors laid there. His hand picked up the sword and shield before running towards to his dorm.

He entered the room and saw no one there. He placed his weapons on his bed and began to undress. After removing his school uniform he dressed himself with his usually blue jeans, orange shirt, black hoodie and armor. With his weapons and armor finally on him, he was ready for his training.

He left the room and went to the staircase. As he climbed up the steps his heart quickened. He always managed to be exhausted himself while he climbed the stairs. He took a breath before continuing.

Soon he finally made it to the top of the staircase where a closed door blocked his way. He opened the door and as expected Pyrrha was there.

Jaune breathed heavily and said, "S-sorry I'm late Pyrrha."

"It's fine as long as you made it."

"Can you give me a minute before we start?"

She smiled and replied, "Sure."

Jaune used his small break to stop his heart from racing. Behind him the hinges creaked and a click was heard. Jaune turned to face the visitor, but to his surprise it was Cinder. She stepped into Jaune's secret training ground. The door behind her clicked shut.

"Cinder?" He breathed.

"Hello, Jaune."

How did she find him? Only his team knew about their training spot. "Is something wrong? How did you find me anyways?"

"Nothing is wrong at all. I was only curious where you went off too and I saw you in the hallway so i decided to follow."

There was certainly that possibility. By the time he went to his locker, and returned to his room to change. Cinder could've seen him.

"But leaving a girl like me all alone isn't very polite."

Was there a hint of annoyance in her voice? Jaune hopped she wasn't annoyed. He didn't mean to just leave her like that. It was obvious leaving her there was very uncool of him, but if he didn't leave then he would've been late. "Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"No need for apologize. I see you went to receive training from the famed Pyrrha Nikos."

"Yeah," He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "She helped me out a lot."

"How, kind of her."

From behind Pyrrha asked, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Jaune?"

"Oh right, sorry." Jaune stepped aside. "Pyrrha this is Cinder, she is from Haven."

Cinder extended her hand out to Pyrrha. She accepted her hand. "It's an honor to finally meet Sanctum's Champion."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well."

They retracted their hand. It seemed like everything was going smoothly. Maybe he wasn't the only one that made a new friend today.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you two meet?"

"Only today," Cinder replied.

"I see," Pyrrha said.

The atmosphere became quiet and awkward. It was broken when Cinder said, "I must get going now. I wouldn't want to interrupt your training. It was a pleasure to meet you Pyrrha." Cinder walked away from Pyrrha and headed to the door. When she was near Jaune, she paused.

Her intense eyes were on him. Words weren't spoken. Instead her hand gently touched the side of his cheek. The familiar warmth of her hand revisited his skin. Cinder grinned and her voice that almost came out as a whisper said, "I'll see you around Jaune."

Words couldn't escape his lips. The grin on her remained and her hand slithered away. She turned around, opened the door and descended down the stairs.

Jaune watched Cinder as she left. He still felt the warmth on the side of his face she touched

Behind him, Pyrrha asked, "Do you need another minute?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, I'm ready."

"Okay."

But as he unsheathed his weapon and readied his shield for some reason he couldn't shake off the beating of his heart.

* * *

Cinder opened the door, darkness shrouded the room. Her hand reached for the light switch to light the room. Once the darkness disappeared, Cinder closed the door behind her.

The beds in the dorm were empty. It seems like Mercury and Emerald haven't returned yet. Where they were or what they were doing didn't matter to her, but for their own safety they bests obey her warning or a punishment would be in order.

She pulled her scroll out of her pocket and placed it on top of the dress drawer. She grabbed a few clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind her, she locked the door and began to undress herself. When her body was completely exposed she stepped into the shower. Her hand turned the handle, soon warm water poured down on her. The water caused her to release a sigh of relief.

While she was in the shower, her interaction with Jaune occupied her mind.

It was supposed to be a short walk, but when she saw him standing in front of a dorm she decided to talk to him. She even asked him to accompany her. When he received a message from someone he left her.

His departure allowed her to return to her dorm, but instead of doing that, curiosity overcame her and she hacked into his scroll to find out why he was in a hurry. Upon learning his training session with Pyrrha, she decided to track him.

While it was unnecessary, Cinder interaction with Jaune allowed her to learn a few things.

Cinder turned the handle and the water stopped. She stepped out dripping with water. Her hand grabbed a towel. After she dried her body, she placed her clothes on and left the bathroom. She went to her bed to sit down and on the way she grabbed her scroll.

Once she sat down a question popped in her head. Was there anything in his file?

Cinder tasked Mercury and Emerald to examine the files of all the students. Any potential students were added onto the list while the weaklings were ignored. Eventually Jaune's file would reach their eyes. She could've waited for their report on him, but she decided to personally accomplish the task herself. After a few swipes and taps Cinder located Jaune Arc's file. She looked through his file. The documents noted his large amounts of aura and nothing else. But as she continued to examine his file she saw several videos.

She watched the first video. It showed Jaune against a bulky opponent. Words couldn't describe Jaune's atrocious fighting style. Before the fight even ended she already predicted the victor. She looked through the other videos and predicated the same results over and over.

It was a wonder to her how he was accepted into this academy and why Pyrrha was training him.

While Jaune wasn't a threat, his partner was. She was recognized for her skills and achievements. Her fame earned her the title Goddess of Victory and Sanctum's Champion. She undoubtedly would be added onto the list. She would've been a powerful piece in her plans. It was unfortunate she was on the wrong side.

If Pyrrha ever stood in her way, the battle would be decided before it began. Pyrrha's skills were no match for her power. Crushing her would be simple as crushing a bug.

She placed her scroll on her bed before getting up and walking to the windows. Curtains covered the windows. Her hand pushed away the curtains. The window revealed the shattered moon that hanged above the night sky.

Cinder stood there and stared at the moon.

Soon a smirk adorned Cinder's face when she recalled the events on the rooftops. She noticed the way Pyrrha looked at her close interaction with Jaune. The annoyance in her eyes and the tightened grip on her weapon was a dead giveaway. Even though she didn't care who Pyrrha liked, it was certainly a marvelous sight to behold.

It seems he wasn't even aware of Pyrrha's interest with him which made it, all the more enjoyable. Instead his innocent heart was racing from her contact.

In the end his heart wasn't for her or Pyrrha, but for the Heiress. Pyrrha was his partner so she must have been aware of this as well. How unfortunate for her.

She was fated to win any battles, but the one battle she couldn't win was someone's heart. Cinder wondered how much suffering Pyrrha went through.

Whatever the amount Pyrrha suffered she deserved every bit of it, since she inspired hope and hope needed to be eradicated.

Maybe Cinder will continue to interact with Jaune. He wasn't harmful to her plans and he could prove useful later on.

She could also use her interaction to inflict more pain to Pyrrha's agonized heart after all Pyrrha needed to suffer and what better way to make her suffer than to take Jaune.

* * *

**I apologize for making everyone wait for this chapter for so long. All I gotta say is life, procrastination and league. If there are any mistakes in this one I do apologize. This chapter was extremely difficuilt to write and I might have made Cinder OOC. BTW I'm not trying to copy any other CinderXJaune stories this is my own thing. Sorry if you feel like it's a copy. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the delay. I would also love some grammer Nazis in here to help me. **


End file.
